


Oddities: Season Two

by Inazuma Akai (calee1)



Series: Oddities [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calee1/pseuds/Inazuma%20Akai
Summary: Even more awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company in season two of "Oddities." The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia/Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Oddities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872586
Kudos: 3





	1. Scenario One, Part One - "The WuDu Complex"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction.

Oddities: Season Two

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario One, Part One

"The WuDu Complex"

Duo and Wufei were textbook examples of an extrovert and an introvert, respectively. The age old clash between the two personality types played itself out in almost all of their interactions with each other. Of course the clash was mainly due to lack of understanding amongst the personality groups.

Duo just wanted to have fun and bond with his friends. He was always open to making new ones, but his fellow pilots were like his brothers. So why wouldn't he want to spend exorbitant amounts of time with them? For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why Wufei was so averse to hanging out. He thought Wufei considered him a friend, but at times it seemed Wufei out right avoided him. Aside from the usual bickering, Wufei didn't appear up to doing anything remotely sibling oriented.

Wufei worked 12-hour shifts and had a pregnant wife in her last trimester. He could rarely snatch any downtime unless he ducked into his office to read a book or snuck into his personal kwoon to practice tai chi. Sometimes he even settled for a dark, quiet room with nothing but the hum of an overhead fan. He'd stare off into the darkness until his mind recharged. People couldn't understand how it drained him to interact so frequently. It didn't mean his bonds weren't as strong. If anything, he cherished those bonds because they meant there was a remnant of people who understood his eccentricities.

The only person who did not fully get him, so to speak, was Duo. The braided man was high energy and spirited. It was something Wufei admired but felt drained by whenever he was in the same room for too long. Their bickering was one of the few things he gained his energy back from. Duo could always be counted on for a good verbal sparring match.

To an outsider, the two men looked to always be at odds. To their friends, family, and colleagues the two were the epitome of what can be achieved when people set aside their differences to work toward a greater purpose.

The two men were about to receive an opportunity to yet again work together regardless of their opposing views and behaviors. Maybe they'd even get the chance to have a heart to heart and resolve lingering misunderstandings. It was highly improbable, but their wives had faith the WuDu Complex could be overcome… one day.

Author's Note: The "Oddities" drabble series is back! Please R&R.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Scenario One, Part Two  - "The WuDu Complex"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company in season two of "Oddities." The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction.

Oddities: Season Two

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario One, Part Two

"The WuDu Complex"

"Lady Une just requested our presence in her office at 1400 tomorrow." Wufei had gotten

straight to the point when he called Duo.

Duo was in the middle of eating a sandwich for lunch when he received a vid call from Wufei. It was typical for Wufei to only call him for business, but it was rare for Lady Une to request them for a meeting without the other former Gundam pilots. His curiosity was piqued.

"I can be there. No problem." Duo said. Then, he ventured, "Wanna get lunch before the

meeting?"

Wufei's face remained neutral, but his right eyebrow raised slightly. "I am not opposed to lunch." He responded. "As long as it is not inundated with grease."

Duo laughed, surprised Wufei had agreed and amused at his predictable disdain for Duo's preferred food choice.

When the two of them met the following day, they decided on a deli. Duo was tired of sandwiches, yet he knew it was the best compromise. The deli was quick and in close proximity to Preventer headquarters. Most importantly, the food choices didn't make Wufei gag.

They chose to eat in the deli at a table near a window. Duo enjoyed people watching. He'd make up backstories for people as they passed by. It was one of his habits since childhood. There were rare instances people wanted anything to do with him as an orphan. Instead he'd imagine interactions with them to fill the need for human interaction.

Wufei unwrapped his sandwich, taking a moderate sized bite. He was trying to figure out what to say to cut the silence between them. He was surprised to see Duo gazing out the window, appearing preoccupied with his thoughts.

"You're not normally this contemplative." Wufei said after a moment.

"I just got caught up people watching. Everyone has a story. No matter how plain they seem on the outside, they're actually complex, unpredictable."

Such introspective thoughts were not usually shared between the two over lunch. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be so battery draining for Wufei after all.

Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the extended delay, everyone!

This entry is a bit of a lead in for the setup of my upcoming GW: Frozen Teardrop fanfic. Stay tuned and remember, please R&R.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
